1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a tripod head assembly including a tripod head joined with a handle by means of a coupler.
2. Related Prior Art
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/984,556 filed by the same applicant teaches a tripod head to which a handle is adjustably linked so that the handle is suitable for manipulation by either the left or right hand of a user.